Don't Say
"Don't Say" is the fourth track from LIZ's Just Like You EP. It features rap from American rapper Tyga. Lyrics Tyga: Unh She needs me, I need her But money first, that's my concern When it's all said and done, that's what means most We could start a family, you'd be the perfect host La Costa Nostra on a different coast I'm supposed to love you, but love how you broke Hard on the flo' with your angel wings Sounds of love making, let a angel sing LIZ: I don't wanna walk, I wanna run Fly, soar to the top The situations are changing Can't ignore all the mistakes But I'm still in love You got me spending my days caught up Thinking about us stealing the clock Oh where the time go? Ain't paying no attention Rewriting each word so they involve ya Life made other plans But if you're watching from the stands Just know it's all for you Maybe this time we can make it work, work, work, work (Work, work, work, work, work, work) Just our love's enough that it will work, work, work, work (Work, work, work, work, work, work) If you ever thought that it could work, work, work, work (Work, work, work, work, work, work) Can we talk about you? Can we talk about me? Ain't nothing to talk about Don't say, don't say Ain't nothing to talk about Don't say, don't say Try, 'member we once saw eye-to-eye Don't say it, don't Talk out those words you once said were still true Now, you still say 'em Do they sound different to you? Got me twisted like bed sheets On a sleepless night, stealing the clock Oh, where the time go? Ain't tryna make drama just getting myself right I won't call you I know you're hurtin' too Won't you let me through So I can talk to you Maybe this time we can make it work, work, work, work (Work, work, work, work, work, work) Just our love's enough that it will work, work, work, work (Work, work, work, work, work, work) If you ever thought that it could work, work, work, work (Work, work, work, work, work, work) Can we talk about you? Can we talk about me? Ain't nothing to talk about Don't say, don't say Ain't nothing to talk about Don't say, don't say Tyga: I worked hard, you blew the spot up Had a condo for your puppy and the two of us Two young kids in lust, planning arrangements Who ever thought we'd split apart like a paper cut? Could've been us, memory lane on the tour bus Now it's like pre-nup, no marriages But it felt like one to all your friends Don't blame me for what I haven't done That excuse is endless, it's overdone As I sit back, relax, while my new chick Ass is like a couch so I sleep in No creeping but it's creep-like Cause when I'm touching her, I think of you at night LIZ: Love how it used to be Sometimes I still feel you next to me Oh, I don't need no guarantee Can we talk about you? Can we talk about me? Love how it used to be Sometimes I still feel you next to me Oh, I don't need no guarantee Can we talk about you? Can we talk about me? Maybe this time we can make it work, work, work, work (Work, work, work, work, work, work) Just our love's enough that it will work, work, work, work (Work, work, work, work, work, work) If you ever thought that it could work, work, work, work (Work, work, work, work, work, work) Can we talk about you? Can we talk about me? Ain't nothing to talk about Don't say, don't say Ain't nothing to talk about Don't say, don't say Category:Songs Category:Just Like You songs Category:Collaborations